Family, can't deal
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: When you try to have moments with your lover, but your brothers and sister intervene.
1. Chapter 1 Doubt Doubt

**Family, can't deal**

 **Ever since Kuro asked for love advice from is younger brother Lily, life would become very tiresome for the servamp of sloth. Lilly had told their other brother of envy about his and Mahiru's relationship. And guess who came to visit uninvited.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Doubt Doubt,

It seemed like any normal night for the two; Kuro was in front of the television playing a video game and Mahiru was cooking diner. "Kuro go set the table" Mahiru asked. "Don't wanna" was his response. "If you don't do it you won't get any diner" the eve said annoyed. "Then I'll just eat ramen" stated the vampire. "You can't keep eating that, you need to eat healthy." Mahiru said angrily, "Besides we don't have any, and you're too lazy to buy them yourself".

Kuro sighed, "Fine, fine I'll do it. Geez what are you, my mom" he said while setting the table. "No I am not, I'm your boyfriend" The eve said with a slight blush. Kuro did what was asked of him and once finished he got an idea. He stood behind Mahiru and wrapped his arms around him. "H-hey Kuro, don't do that; the stove is still on" the teen said, getting more and more red of embarrassment. "I'll eat diner but" the servamp said, releasing one arm to cup his eve face. "I want you for dessert" he told Mahiru, also getting a slight blush. _"Crap that was pretty embarrassing"_ he thought, looking away.

"Y-you idiot" was the answer of his boyfriend who was also looking away. Then after a short silence they both looked at each other. Leaning closer to each other, looking at one another with love and passion. Just a few inches bef- CRASH! A shattering sound followed by gun shots. BAM, BAM, BAM.

In that instant Mahiru was just able to catch Kuro in his cat form, before turning around to see who shot. Still a bit terrified by this sudden attack. In the broken window opening stood a man who was dressed as priest. And had a bag over his head, which also had two other bags atop of. One a smiling face while the other was sad. Behind him on the balcony stood a blonde cowboy with a doll in his hands. A.k.a the eve Mikuni Alicein and his servamp of Envy; Doubt Doubt or Jeje.

"Geez Jeje, no need to get so violent" Mikuni said looking at the scared/surprised sloth pair and the broken glass. "You said Mahiru was getting attacked and I had to stop it" a voice under de bags said. "You also promised me that if I did it you would let me drink your blood". "Haha I lied" the cowboy said. Something inside the servamp snapped and now started shooting at his eve. "Oh don't be mad Jeje, don't tell me you were jealous?" Mikuni mocked while easily dodging the bullets. The bullets increased in amount and in speed.

* * *

"Haha but I'm still sorry we came uninvited Mahiru" the cowboy said. The four were sitting at the table enjoying diner. Well enjoying, it was kind of hard since it was cold because the wind kept blowing inside through the broken window. "As long as you pay for the window than I'll let it slide" The eve of sloth said, a bit pissed off that he and Kuro were interrupted. "Eh! But why me?" Mikuni said in confusion. "Jeje was the one who broke it". "Because you ordered him to do so. So putting it simply you have to pay for it" Mahiru said, letting the anger in his voice be very clear.

Kuro also wasn't happy in the slightest. _"What a pain. Why did my younger brother and his weird-ass eve had to come at that exact moment"_. He thought looking at the cowboy who was playing with his doll. When the blonde noticed this staring he acted like a little girl and said the following: "Stop making lustful eyes at my Abel. You have Mahiru don't you? Are you that hungry for love?". "Ugh can't deal" Kuro responded. "People like you are the most tiresome". "Why are you here anyway?" Mahiru asked. "Because Jeje wanted to talk to Sleeping Ash" Mikuni answered, before taking another bite. "With Kuro?", "With me?" the sloth pair said in confusion.

After diner Kuro And Jeje went to Mahiru's room to talk, in animal forms. Which gave the eve's time to discuss on how Mikuni was going to repay them. "So what did you want to talk about?" Kuro asked while lying down in his sleep basket. "Is it true that you and your eve have romantic relationship?" the snake asked. "Yeah, so what?" the cat asks in return with a bored look on his face. "Is it wrong for your older brother to find love?". "No, in fact I'm kind of jealous you have such a good bond with your eve" Jeje said sulking at his own statement. "Yeah good luck with that" Kuro said back, not really caring all that much. "Wait how did you even know that?"

"All of love told me" Jeje answered back. _"That damned butterfly, oh when I get my claws on him"_ The black cat thought furiously. "But nii-san you better take good care of your eve" the snake told him. "It's pain, but of course, I love him after all". Kuro said slightly blushing.

If Kuro only knew that this was round one, then he would have never asked Lily. Because it was only starting from here on out.

* * *

 **I seriously love this series. But the anime is way too fast paced so I really ask of all readers to have at least read the Manga. Cause they're skipping a lot. No I'm serious they skipped an entire arc.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 All of Love

**Family, can't deal chapter 2**

 **Never have I seen so many views for a story so fast. Not that I am complaining. Time for round two! Also remember people, Lily is male.**

* * *

Chapter 2 All of Love,

"I still can't believe they came through the window yesterday" Mahiru sighed. With Kuro in his cat form on his shoulder, he was walking to Mitsono's house. Mahiru promised to sometimes help him take care of Lily subclasses. They would regular pick a date to come and visit, today was one of those days. And since the subclasses are all children that means they were mostly going to play. "Yeah, it was a pain" Kuro complained. "But what are we gonna do about the broken window? It's way too cold to sleep now".

"Mikuni-san tried to repay me with antiques instead of money" the eve started. "I told him to just simply give me the money for the window. But somehow he talked his way out of it" he said annoyed. "Maybe we can ask Misono to give us money" the servamp suggested, "he's rich". "There's no way we can let him pay for it" Mahiru said. "But I guess we can ask him for advice".

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!?" the eve of lust screamed. "Y-yeah" his friend tried to say carefully, "We were wondering if you could give us advice on what we could do?". "Forget that" Misono said, "I'm sending someone there right now to fix it. Your my friend after all". "You don't ha-" Mahiru tried to say but was immediately cut off, "I insist, my brother is hopeless when it comes to stuff like this". "Thanks Misono" the eve of sloth simply accepted, "I guess I'll have to help you extra hard today". "Speaking of helping" Misono asked, "where are Lily and Sleeping Ash?". "Huh" the eve of sloth said surprised, looking around to see that the two Servamps were nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile somewhere in mansion. Lily was being pinned against the wall with the tails of Kuro's jacket. "Oh my, nii-san I didn't know you wanted to see my boobi-" a tail pierced the wall just next to All of Love face. "Cut the crap" Kuro said with anger, showing a murderous aura. "Why did you tell Doubt Doubt about Mahiru and me?", "Oh I was feeling gossipy" the servamp of lust responded.

In the nick of time he transformed into a butterfly, escaping four tails filled with fury. "Tch, what a pain" the servamp of sloth said. "You better haven't told the others about this" he threatened. "Don't worry" the butterfly said, turning back into his original form. "I haven't told anyone else. But why don't you want to tell them? He asked. "It's a pain to deal with them" Kuro said. "But you should probably tell them eventually" Lily said in all seriousness. "I guess, But I don't want Mahiru to feel like he should proof to them that he can be my boyfriend" sleeping Ash said, looking away so Lily wouldn't see his blush. "He shouldn't worry about stuff like that. So for now I just want to keep it quiet, promise?". "That's okay, I promise" All of love said giving his older brother a reassuring smile.

"But as an apology I'll bare my chest for you" the Servamp of lust said, already stripping. "DON'T STRIP" was yelled, followed with book thrown at his head by his eve. "Honestly Lily" Misono sighed, heading to the two Servamps together with Mahiru and some of Lily's subclasses. "Kuro why did you go away?" Mahiru asked. "Had to ask him something private" Kuro answered with a yawn. "Ah" one of the kids yelled, "The wall looks like cheese". "Lily what happened" the eve asked, popping a nerve. The servamp just laughed nervously, while the other looked away, "Damn, can't deal".

* * *

After playing a lot with the kids, the sloth pair finally headed home at 21:00. Since Misono always, instantly falls asleep at this time. Exhausted from all the games they had to play with them. So tired they had to make a stop in a park. "What do you want?" the eve asked his servamp, standing in front of a vending machine. "Me want soda" Kuro responded leaning back against the bench he was sitting on. "Today was seriously a pain" he complained.

"Yeah we played extra much with them." Mahiru agreed, giving the servamp his soda. "We kind of had to seeing how Misono had paid us for the broken window" he continued sitting next to Kuro. "Told you we could asked him" Kuro said. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad the kids had fun" the eve retorted back. "But still" he looked up at sky, "it's a beautiful night to look at stars, aren't they pretty?"

Kuro also looked up the sky, the stars were indeed pretty. "I guess they are" he lazily said, putting his drink aside. "But" he pulled his lover onto his lap, into his arms. "I think your eyes are prettier than any star in the sky" the servamp told his eve, looking with love and care into his boyfriend's eyes. Whose eyes just grew bigger and cheeks turning red.

"You can say some pretty embarrassing stuff you know" the flustered eve said. Kuro just puts his forehead against Mahiru's, "Yeah I know" he responded back. Then they slowly moved closer, lips starting to lightly bruise each oth- KRRRR CRACK. WAAAH **BANG**. O-ow.

The two turned around to face the vending machine. Seeing The Servamp of Lust on top of it, trying to get up with one hand. Because in the other was a camera, taking a video of the two lovers. Below him was a branch who suggestively could not hold his weight anymore. "G-goodnight" he tried to say once he saw next the sight: An embarrassed Mahiru clutching his hands to his Servamp's jacket and his older brother who had a murderous look on his face.

Let's just say that All of Love glad was he had fast healing abilities, and the power to turn into a butterfly. Seeing how it kind of hard is to walk back when you are missing a few body parts.

* * *

 **I wonder if those two can take a few more rounds of this, cause I'm no done yet. Also just saying; Lily might have promised not to tell anyone, but not Jeje.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 World End

**Family, can't deal chapter 3**

 **I am seriously on cloud nine right now. I never could have thought this story would be so popular. I'm really happy that people enjoy it. So let's keep this train going \\./. Round 3! Let's do this.**

* * *

Chapter 3 World End,

Kuro was pissed. He was very pissed. "Why?" you ask. Because right now he is trying hard, for once, to have a nice diner with his boyfriend. Normally not a problem, except this time. Because this time his younger brother of Gluttony just randomly joined them.

Let's rewind the clock.

After beatin- I mean meeting up with Lily yesterday. The servamp of lust promised his older brother to make reservations at a restaurant, for him and Mahiru. The two of are about to leave the house. "Hey Kuro let's go" the eve said. "Can't we just eat at home?" the servamp whined. "After what you did last night definitely not." The teen answered back, "Even though he kind of deserved it, it's still rude not go. But man we really are indebted to Misono" he continued, feeling down since he owns his friend way more than he ever wanted. "Just look at my cuteness to calm down" Kuro said, doing something adorable in his cat form. Mahiru just grunted, grabbed him and left.

Upon arriving they were both amazed to see that the restaurant was one of the most fancy ones in town. "Are you sure this is the place?" Mahiru asked his Servamp, making sure that they didn't accidently miss a turn. "No, I'm sure" Kuro said looking at the piece of paper in his hand, "This is definitely the place, rich people are scary".

After settling down at a private table, Kuro noticed that Mahiru was acting a little strange. "Mahiru are you okay?" the Servamp asked his eve, looking up from the menu. "O-oh, yeah." He replied back, "I just feel a nervous, with all these people dressed neatly around us. Simply put I feel were out of place here" he admitted. "Mahiru" the servamp of Sloth reached out for his lovers hand. "Don't worry about what other people think. Your just fine the way you are" he reassured him, holding his hands. The teen smiled at those words, watching their hands intermingle with each other. "Besides, dressing nicely is just a pain anyway" Kuro finished. Mahiru couldn't resist to laugh at that comment. "Mahiru I lo-" "OOOOOOOOOOINK".

A loud squeaking sound came from the kitchen. Followed by cursing and the sound of things falling over. The sloth pair turned their heads in the direction of the noise. Out of the kitchen door came a pig running, probably for its life. But as soon as it saw the lovers it turned away from to exit, heading straight for them. Halfway it turned into man wearing a jumpsuit, a helmet on his back and only sandals separated the ground from his feet. With three black spots on his left cheek, under his eye, there was no doubt about it. It was World End, the Servamp of Gluttony.

"SLEEPING ASH, LONG TIME NO SEE" he yelled, running to him with full speed. _"How do my siblings keep intervening at_ _exactly_ _these moments, seriously starting to become a pain"_ the servamp of sloth thought, dodging the vampire cannonball.

After that the Servamp just joined them, yelling that he was hungry as hell. And since he's broke, he almost ordered every meal on the menu if it wasn't for Mahiru and Kuro. Mahiru promised him to cook something back home, if he just ordered one meal per course. World End also kept no personal space between neither of the sloth pair. Which caused Kuro almost attacking his younger brother for coming so close to Mahiru. World End also wouldn't stop yelling, which eventually leaded to the trio being thrown out during dessert.

* * *

"I'll make you something right away" Mahiru said, already a bit exhausted from keeping the servamp of gluttony under control. "OH THANK YOU, IN THE MEANTIME LET'S FIGHT SLEEPING ASH". "No way, it's a pain" Kuro complained, also tired from his little brother. "Mahiru, I'll cook for him" the servamp of sloth said, "you still have to do some homework right?". "Yeah, but I" the eve tried to say, "Don't worry about it I have seen you do it often enough" Kuro said, pushing his boyfriend away from the kitchen, in the direction of his room. "Then I leave it to you" the teen agreed, a bit too tired to argue.

"AREN'T YOU SLEEPY TOO?" World End asked, watching is older brother cook. "Yeah, like hell I am" he answered back, a bit annoyed about how the evening turned out. All because of the guy he is now trying to feed. "SO WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT MAHIRU ANYWAY" the other servamp continued to ask. Kuro looked up from what he was doing, a bit surprised by the first serious question that left the mouth of the other. "He can be a total pain" he first complained, "but he does make me feel like I'm not a monster". The servamp answered with a blush looking back at what he was doing. "SO HE MAKES NII-SAN HAPPY, I LIKE HIM" the Servamp of Gluttony stated. "Wait how do you even know that we are lovers?", "DOUBT DOUBT TOLD ME". _"I seriously can't deal with my whole damn family"_ the sloth thought.

"YOU SHOULD CHECK ON MAHIRU, I CAN FINISH THIS MYSELF" World End said. "Then if you don't mind" his older brother moved away, heading to Mahiru's room. Once there he found his lover sleeping atop of his desk, just able to finish his homework in time. Kuro sighed and carried him to bed, he than laid next to him. Watching his boyfriend peaceful face, he also drifted off into sleep. Completely forgetting his younger brother in the kitchen.

The next morning they found out World End had left, but also made them breakfast and lunch. Aside from that, he had eaten everything else that was food.

* * *

 **The fact that World End just keeps yelling, does remind me of a friend of mine. Just don't ever tell her that. It was kind of hard to make this chapter, but it didn't turn out to be so bad as I thought.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Who is Coming

**Family, can't deal chapter 4**

 **I want to thank everyone who wrote a review, it really helped me. I'm crying tears of joy.**

 **IMPORTANT: With school starting again, I won't be able to update as fast. So expect that the last chapters will be a bit delayed.**

 **With that said, about we go for a change of pace.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Who is Coming,

"Mahiru me need food" Kuro complained on his eve shoulder, in cat form of course. "Yeah I'm also pretty hungry" Mahiru responded, putting his hand over his belly. The two were walking home from school, hungry. Since World End ate all the food, they decided to spare their lunch as much as possible, which didn't work out. "Your brother really can eat huh?" the eve said. "Well he isn't called the servamp of gluttony for nothing" his servamp replied. "I suppose. How about we hurry to the supermarket?". "Agreed" the Servamp nods.

The sloth pair hurried their way to the supermarket, but a not so happy surprise awaited for them. "Sorry kids I just closed up" the owner said to duo, putting out the key from the lock. "Can't deal" the Servamp said a bit pissed. "Sorry about him, but we don't have any food back home" the eve explained. Don't you have anything we can buy?". "I can't do that kids, but I know a noodle shop not far from here" the owner said. "It should still be open and is cheap". "Thank you sir" Mahiru said grateful, "we'll try that instead. Come on Kuro, noodle shops have ramen.

* * *

After a short while of searching they found the noodle shop, unexpectedly quite empty. Which became not so surprising, once when they found out almost all customers had already eaten and left. There was only a girl at the counter, with her back turned against the duo. Fortunately for the sloth pair; there were still enough ingredients to make one final bowl of ramen. And so they sat there; facing each other, while having a hot bowl filled with ramen in between them.

"You should have it Kuro" the eve proposed, "they're your favorite". The Servamp of sloth looked at his boyfriend for a second, a bit unsure. He then picked up his chopsticks, grabbed some ramen and said "Aah" while holding them in front of the teen. "But" Mahiru tried to say, "No buts, it's a pain if you're still hungry, let's share" Kuro said. "I guess it's also a simple way to resolve this." The eve said before taking the offer.

After a while Kuro gave some ramen to Mahiru again. The teen just accepted the kindness again, but this time Kuro started eating from the other end of the ramen. The eve turned into a shade of red which could rival's his lovers eyes. Slowly they started making their way to the middle, hearts beating so rapidly they could be heard from one another. Lips getting closer, feeling the heat of each other. Feeling more nervous by each single passing seco- Drip, Drop.

They looked, feeling moisture on their skin. _"Rain, inside?"_ the servamp thought. "Oh how interesting, so the rumors were true" a voice spoke next to them. They both stood up, looking terrified at the sudden appearance of this man. He was wearing a black kimono, a white like cape with red flowers on the end and walking in geta*. Holding a sword in his left hand and wearing black sunglasses, there was doubt about it. It was the eighth Servamp of Melancholy, Who is Coming or Tsubaki.

As he swung his sword to the sloth pair, Kuro blocked it using the tails from his jacket. "Kuro dri-" Mahiru tried to say, but was suddenly bound by silver-white threads. The servamp of sloth looked behind his eve, seeing the threads leading back to the girl from the counter; Tsubaki subclass Otogiri. "Let's make sure you don't cause trouble" she said pulling her strings. As soon as Kuro reached out for Mahiru, he was kicked out of the way by the other Servamp. "KURO!" The eve screamed.

"Now let's see what so interesting about you, Shirota Mahiru" The Servamp of melancholy said, putting his hand against the teens face. In the instant he touched the eve's skin, Tsubaki was impaled by four tails. Throwing him away from the boy as well as freeing him from his restraints. Mahiru was caught by the two strong arms of his lover. "Don't you dare touch him, he's mine" the older Servamp threatened. "How interesting HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the younger one, "HAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha…I'm bored" he said with an unamused expression. "Let's go home Otogiri". The girl just quietly walked to and away with the Servamp leaving the Sloth pair behind. Kuro then puts his jacket around Mahiru, carried him and started jumping home.

* * *

The vampire quickly brought his boyfriend home, jumping through the sky, in his arms, not caring if anyone saw them. Once home he putted the teen on his bed and searched for the first-aid kit. After only making half of the apartment a disaster he finally found it. But there was an awkward silence when he was treating the other wounds.

"Thank you" the boy said once the Servamp was done. "Say" the eve started; "When you said I was yours, what did you exactly mean" he asked, looking away with a blush. Kuro sat next down to the teen and hugged him tightly. "It means I'm not going allow anyone to hurt you. Mahiru you mean everything to me, I love you that much" he told his lover. Mahiru returned the tight hug and looked into his lovers eye's, "Thank you Kuro, that makes me very happy. I love you just as much" he said giving his boyfriend a sweet smile.

They stayed in each other's arms until Mahiru fell asleep. The Servamp smiled with peace, laying his boyfriend down. Putting the blanket over them, before snuggling close to him and also falling asleep.

* * *

 **Let's be honest; you knew the moment you saw that title, shit was about to go down. I think I just heard somebody fall over. I hope they're still alive. I mean there are still three rounds left.**

 ***Geta are** **traditional Japanese sandals**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Mother

**Family, Can't deal chapter 5**

 **Well it looks like people are still alive after that, so let's move on with the fifth uninvited guest.**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Mother,

Kuro woke up first, seeing his cute boyfriend snuggling close to him. He smiled at this sight, it were peaceful moments like this that really made him feel happiness. "Mmm, oh good morning Kuro" the sleepy eve said, rubbing his eyes. "Morning Mahiru" the servamp replied. "Do you want Breakfast?" the teen asked. "No, let's stay like this for a little longer" Kuro answered, "Besides we don't have any food. And going shopping so early is a pain" he complained.

Mahiru laughed, "But we can't stay in bed all day". "Yes we can, I'll just hold you" the Servamp of Sloth said, pulling his lover closer. "It's not that simple" Mahiru declared, trying to squirm away from two strong arms. The lovers then tried to compete who would win, rolling back and forth on the bed. But it all ended when Mahiru's cellphone went off. "Yes, who is it" the teen asked, just able to grab it before getting pulled onto his lovers chest.

"It's for you" the eve said, handing the phone over to his servamp. "Hello? Who is this and what do you want?" he asked a bit annoyed but also confused, wondering who it could be. _"It's me, your little sister"_ , Kuro's face quickly turned from annoyed and confusion to scared and afraid. _"I'll be arriving at the station in fifteen minutes. Bring an umbrella that blocks sunlight and don't be late"._ With that the call ended.

* * *

"It has been a while Sleeping Ash, Shirota Mahiru" the woman greeted the sloth pair. She was wearing a black jacket, skirt and heeled boots. With her purple hair in a ponytail and an eternal angry expression attached to her face, any vampire would recognize her as the Servamp of Wraith; The Mother. Next to her were three crates, stacked in a small tower that reached around Mahiru's shoulder. "A-are you angry" the teen asked, unable to tell if she is or not. "I'm not mad, I just act cool" she answered the bit frightened eve.

"So what brings you here anyway?" the older Servamp asked. "I heard from World End that he ate all your food. So I decided to give you some of my crops" she explained, slapping the top of the stacked crates lightly. "Their full of vegetables, some fruits, a bit of meat and eggs". "T-thank you so much" the eve said gratefully. "Yeah, thanks" said the servamp of Sloth still a bit surprised by this kindness of his sister.

"The reason I asked for an umbrella" The mother started, "Was so Sleeping Ash and I could be under it while we each carry a crate". "Ooh, a nice and simple plan" Mahiru said, exchanging the umbrella for a crate. "What a pain, I still have sore muscles from yesterday" Kuro complained. "Come on Kuro your sister came all this way to bring us food. The least you could do is help carry it" the eve said, a bit annoyed by the attitude of his boyfriend. "Ugh, fine, fine I'll do it" the servamp sighed as he lifted a crat.

It only took about less than a meter before the servamp of sloth fell and almost dropped the box of fresh ingredients. After that The Mother carried two crates while holding the umbrella. And Mahiru one with the black cat on his shoulder, telling the woman about their encounter with the youngest of the servamp family.

* * *

"So how does it feel to be in a relationship" The mother casually asked her older brother, sipping from a fresh cup of tea. The two Servamps were in the living room, on the cough watching the news. Meanwhile Mahiru was cooking breakfast for the three of them in the kitchen, really happy using the ingredients that are fresh from the land. "How do you even know?" Kuro asked a bit scared that he probably already knew the answer. "World End told me, I'm afraid that my and his subclasses heard him and spread it to other subclasses of our siblings. I assume Tsubaki eventually heard it also and wanted to find out if it was true" she answered, "I'm sorry about that". _"It's official; I just can't deal my family anymore."_ The older servamp thought, cursing his stars.

"As to answer your question" he started, "It feels great to be honest" Kuro said trying to concentrate on the news instead of his cheeks who were turning hotter. "Yes it does, doesn't it? Have you considered marriage?" the female servamp asked, turning her head to him. "I have but I'm not entirely sure about it" the male servamp admitted, "What was it like for you to be married to a human? Did you have any regrets?". "It were the most happiest moments of my life. Every little fight, every tear, every laugh. I will never regret any of those moments" she said looking into her brothers eyes, while her fingers traced her ring.

Kuro looked at her, then at Mahiru who was almost done cooking. "I guess your right" he started, "If I can be by Mahiru's side for the rest of his life then I won't ever regret it". The mother putted her cup down, then embraced her brother. "I will not forgive you if you don't invite your family to the wedding" she threatened a bit, "G-got it. "Breakfast is ready you two, the eve said from the kitchen.

After breakfast The Mother decided to head back to her farm. "Here you can have the umbrella" the teen said. "Thank you Mahiru, the food was delicious. You'll be an excellent wife to Sleeping Ash" was the last thing she said before closing the door. Leaving a super embarrassed Mahiru standing in the hallway, while Kuro stood behind him scratching his head. "Damn, can't deal".

* * *

 **The moment my eyes first laid sight on this woman, I knew she could only be one thing. Badass, hell she can turn into a wolf.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Lawless

**Family, can't deal chapter 6**

 **Finally I had the time to write this. School is a necessary evil. Also I think I might have found a new ship, well if I didn't unconsciously shipped it already that is.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Lawless,

"Kuro this time I'm going to win" the teen said, holding the remote firmly. They were doing their casual gaming night, at the end they would play one final game with a catch. The winner would get one request fulfilled by the loser, of course the loser had to follow the order with no exceptions. Out of the two lovers, Mahiru had lost the most so he had the most determination to win.

And it seems like he might actually win this time. "It looks like victory is mine this time" the eve smirked. "Can't deal" the servamp said, knowing he was going to lose. But not without a fight, the immortal then moved closer to his boyfriend. "Mahiru" he said, "What?" the teen said, turning his attention away for a few seconds. Kuro then quickly placed a kiss on the other's lips, which lead the eve to letting the remote slip through his hands and losing the game.

"No fair you always do that when you're about to lose" Mahiru accused his boyfriend. "Isn't it your fault for always falling for it?" the servamp retorted back. The teen was blushing in silence, refusing to look his lover in the eyes. "As for the order" Kuro started, "You have to sit on my lap and kiss me". The eve gulped, normally it was always the servamp who made the first move. He slowly sat on his boyfriends lap, knowing resisting would be useless. Closing his eyes he moved closer and clo- "Wow I didn't know nii-san could be like that".

The two lovers quickly moved away from each other, embarrassed that someone saw that. Of all the siblings who had to see this, Kuro definitely did not want _**him**_ to know. _**He**_ would be just as bad as Tsubaki. No even worse, because _**he**_ would pester him. _**He**_ would try to do to get in between them, _**he**_ would interrupt any moment they had together and all to just annoy the heck out of his older brother. But it was too late because _**he**_ was here; the Servamp of Greed, Lawless or Hyde. Together with his eve Licht Jekylland Torodoki, the famous pianist.

* * *

"How the hell did you even get in here you pain?" The servamp of sloth angrily asked his younger brother, who he held high using his jacket tails. "A-angel-chan has a s-spare key" Hyde was able to say despite the fact that he was being chocked. "Why?" Kuro asked, facing the other eve. "Because I am an angel" Licht said, posing dramatically. "Oh yes he is" his servamp said, standing behind him with a pose. Probably turned into a hedgehog to break free from his older brother's grip. "Don't stand in the way you shit rat" the pianist said kicking his servamp in the stomach, sending him flying over to the other side of the room.

"I'll go make some tea and bring snacks" Mahiru said, trying to escape the rather 'dynamic' Greed pair. "O-oh let me help you" the servamp of greed said, practically laying in on the kitchen floor. _"There's no way I'm letting him alone with mine Mahiru"_ the servamp of sloth thought, moving their direction. Unfortunately he felt tug on his jacket and turned around. Only to be faced with the eve of greed looking at him with sparkling eyes. "Transform neko-san?" he asked, " _I was setup, can't deal!_ " Kuro thought as soon as he saw the smirk of Hyde.

" _Ugh, I can't deal with this guy"_ the black cat complained in his mind, as he was being petted by Licht. The feline could only watch the two in the kitchen. He didn't like the fact that the two were a little too close, not at all. Of course his younger brother noticed this and took full advantage of it. "Mahiru-kun say aah" he said while holding a Pocky. The teen hesitated for a bit, but took a bite. Kuro could feel a vein pop. The servamp of greed than took a bite from the other end. Kuro's eyes turned deadly, he could also feel that Licht's petting become more harsh. The next movement however was definitely a mistake of Lawless; he grabbed with one hand Mahiru's face. While with the other he cupped his face, pushing him against the wall. The servamp tried to move closer on the Poc- CRACK.

That was the sound of his glasses breaking, when he got hit by a double kick on both sides of his face. Curtesy of Kuro and Hyde's own eve. "It seems like you have a death wish" the older servamp said darkly. "An angel like myself shall punish trash like you" the pianist said even more sinister. "Please leave some for me" Mahiru said, holding his broom. "St-stop, hold on" Lawless said while moving backwards on the ground. "I was just joking. Besides why are you angry Lichtan? Don't tell me you're jealous?" Hyde smirked. Another kick from his eve send him flying.

* * *

After he was sent flying, the servamp of greed turned into hedgehog and ran away to hide. So the angry trio split up and started searching for him. When Kuro saw something black flash by into the bathroom, he prepared his claws before going inside. "Come on out, you pain" he said looking around. "You really like him don't you nii-san?" Hyde's voice said from somewhere. "Yeah, so what?" the older servamp angrily replied. "You better make sure to take good care of him" the younger one's voice continued. "Of course, I'm not like you. Mahiru doesn't kick me unlike your angel-chan" Sleeping ash said, trying to bring Hyde out in the open. The door leading to bath went open, and a offended servamp of greed stood there. "Hey only I can call Lichtan angel-chan" he said, pointing to his older brother.

Kuro attacked him, but got blocked by Hyde's rapier. After a few slashes a sound that someone crashed could be heard throughout the apartment. The two eve's quickly went to the bathroom, only to find out that the bath was accidently broken by Lawless. Let's just say that it would be a long night for the servamp of greed.

* * *

 **Don't worry about Hyde, he is a Servamp. He'll survive, at leat I hope he will. Also it's a bit sad that I can't make you guys wonder who will be in the next chapter. Oh well, better make the last one good.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Old Child

**Family, can't deal chapter 7**

 **Can't believe this is already the last chapter. But that doesn't stop the fandom to create more fan art and fanfic's. So let's finish it with a bang. Also I'm so sorry this came out so late, school was acting like he-, (sees number of favorites/follows). Wait, when did this story get so much love?**

* * *

Chapter 7 Old Child,

"Well here we are" the eve of sloth said, standing in front of Shiranoba Hot Springs. "So why did we go through the trouble to get here anyway?" the black cat on his shoulder asked with a boorish face. "Simple, Lawless destroyed our bath so we go to the next best place" the teen answered the feline, still a bit annoyed about the events from last night. Though he'll admit that the Servamp of greed deserved it.

"Oi" the sloth pair heard in the distance, turning around in the direction of the voice. From afar they see a tall, blonde teen carrying a black coffin and running towards them. On the coffin were the words 'Visit Shiranoba Hot Springs' written in big letters. It was the eve of Pride; Tetsu Sendagaya. "It's been a while, big brother Mahiru" he said, "What brings you here?". The duo laughed a bit awkward, "It's a long story".

* * *

After explaining the situation to the younger eve, the sloth pair were invited to stay for the night. The younger eve also told the oldest Servamp that his servamp, servamp of pride, was going to be back later. Currently Old Child was checking on his subclasses. Because of this information Kuro became very frantic to his surroundings, not wanting to deal with the second member of the servamp family. Of course his attitude was not unnoticed by his boyfriend.

"Kuro, are you okay?" Mahiru asked, washing his lovers hair. "Yeah, just worried" Kuro answered back, as water poured down on him. "I seriously just don't want to deal with Hugh" he sighed, thinking about what could happen. The eve understood to the fullest, he also sighed and glanced to the side. Kuro's family was a bit annoying the past few days. But when he saw the bath he got an idea.

"Hey Kuro?" he said. "Yeah?" the servamp replied. SPLASH! Sleeping Ash was then being pulled by his boyfriend into the warm water of the bath. "Mahiru, what the hell?" the servamp of sloth asked out of confusion. His cute lover just laughed. "Just relax, it has been a hectic week" he said. "We deserve it don't you think?".

Kuro smiled by this act of worry from his eve. "I guess you're right" he said. "First I was shot by Doubt Doubt again, got stalked by Lilly and had to cook for my brother, who has a black hole for stomach" he started to sum up. "The following day we got attacked by Tsubaki, had to pick up your sister from the train station and Lawless destroyed our bathtub" Mahiru finished.

"And to finish it off" the servamp started, reaching for a towel. While his lover gave him a puzzled look, he threw the towel right into the face of a bat who just turned into his human form, "a failed attempt of spying". "What are you doing Sleeping Ash?" the servamp of pride complained, getting the towel off his face with one hand, while in the other a camera. "Stopping another stalker" his older brother answered with a bored look.

The servamp of pride responded by posing just like when Mahiru first met him. "I, Old Child Hugh, The Dark Aljarnon III am a true vampire. Not a stalker". "Then why were you filming us" Kuro accused Hugh, feeling a vein pop. "A true vampire watches over his family, including spying and filming relationships about you and your eve. And sending it to the re- Oooh look the stars are pretty. Ah the clouds also look funny. Hey is that the new brand of shampoo?" the servamp said, losing all his attention to his own explanation.

" _Don't change the subject so easily you free spirit_ " the sloth pair though in unison. "The water of the bath is also just right for me, the great Servamp of pride" the small vampire continued. He then noticed something 'else', "My, my, your eve has quite the fair skin I must say Sleeping Ash" he complimented. "But" he said moving closer to the teen. "Uhm, is there something on my face?" Mahiru asked, feeling a bit awkward that the other servamp was so close.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness" Hugh said, backing a bit away. "I find it strange you haven't marked him yet" he said looking at his older brother. The duo just blushed, Mahiru redder though. "That's none of your business" an embarrassed Kuro yelled, throwing another object. "Ow, stop doing that" Old child yelled back. "Oh I see" he smirked. "What!?" the oldest servamp asked angrily. "You don't want to hurt him. Just like a true Servamp should" Hugh nodded. More objects were send flying. "OW!"

* * *

After that incident, the sloth pair decided to retreat in their room. Even though he managed to 'survive the last round (hopefully) of his siblings, the servamp couldn't help but notice that his eve was acting a bit strange. "Mahiru, are you okay?" he finally asked. "Uhm, oh yeah. I'm fine" the teen said, snapping out of his daze. Kuro sighed "Ugh, can't deal" he said before pulling his boyfriend closer. "What's wrong?" he asked. "N-nothing" the teen replied, "Is it of what Hugh said?" The servamp questioned. The eve was quiet for a moment but finally said: "yes". "Mahiru look, I really don't want to hu-" Kuro tried to explain, but was cut off by a sudden request. "Kuro mark me, please?".

"…Mahiru are you sure?" the older of the duo asked, after making sure he heard his eve right. "Yeah" the teen said red faced. "I want to make you feel assured that I'm really going to stay by you. You worry about that a lot". "But" Kuro tried to say, "Just hurry up and do it" the eve said. Moving his yukata away, revealing the skin around his neck.

Kuro slowly moved closer, opening his mouth. "Mmmngh" Mahiru whined a little when he felt the teeth. Kuro then pulled away to look at the hickey he gave Mahiru. The two looked each other in the eyes, moving closer to with the intend to kis-.

BAM! The lovers looked at the door, only to see the pride pair with a camera. "Just like a true vampire, taking the lead" Old child complemented. Nodding while holding the camera. "Your so cool big brother Mahiru" Tetsu said out of amazement, "Your already climbing the stairs of adulthood". The sloth pair just replied by yelling: "BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!".

* * *

 **Finally, again I am so sorry it came out so late. School is pretty much a level in hell. A necessary level. But I'm so glad so many people like this story. Thank you so much for the support.**

 **But still it's too bad that Kuro doesn't have any more family.**

 ***about to press the submit button* wait.**

 **Kuro isn't the only one with family…*grins evilly***


	8. Chapter 8 (poor) Sleepin Ash

**Family, can't deal chapter 8**

 **WOOOOOOO, BONUS ROUND PEOPLE. DON'T DIE, YOU MIGHT THOUGH. AND IF YOU ALREADY DID, PREPARE TO DIE TWICE.**

 **Please enjoy ;). I am so sorry for updating so late. But I had exams, and they are a bit more important.**

 **Also important: at the end of the chapter a BIG announcement.**

* * *

Chapter 8 (poor) Sleeping Ash,

Toru Shirota was a pretty easy going man, he would always be there to help someone. He was very open-minded and cared a lot for his nephew Mahiru. But apparently, to his own surprise, there was a limit to what he could handle. Because he just found Mahiru with a stranger in bed, naked.

" _Where do I even begin with this one?_ " the adult thought, " _Well, it's not like I am against it. But he could at least have told me that he got a lover_ " he also thought with an annoyed expression. " _Then again, it's probably my fault for not being around so much_ ". But just as Toru sighed the sloth pair woke up.

"Good morning Kuro" the teen said sheepishly. Kuro yawned before answering with a "morning" while rubbing his eyes. "What do you want for breakfast?" the eve asked his servamp. "No breakfast, it's Saturday let's sleep till noon" Sleeping Ash said, wrapping his arms around his cute lover. Mahiru giggled before replying "I can't do that Kuro, I still have a lot of things to do". "You always have things to do" Kuro complained, "You need to take a break". He pushed his forehead against his eve's forehead. "You need to take better care for yourself". "That's my line" the teen said a bit annoyed, deciding to close the gap between their li-

*SNAP* The sound of a phone taking a picture. The sloth pair looked up with a confused expression, which quickly turned into a mixture of surprise and fear. "Ah, don't mind me, continue" Toru-san said. "U-U-U-UNC-UNCLE" Mahiru shouted. "What are you doing here, I thought you would be home tomorrow". "Haha, I was faster done than I expected" he laughed. "But I guess you also could _not_ tell me something _straight._ In this case that you had someone. Hahahaha" the man laughed at his own joke. "Can't deal" the servamp complained, "Not on a Saturday".

After that embarrassment the trio had breakfast. Well tried to, since it was really awkward. "U-uhm uncle" the eve hesitantly started. "Yeah?" the man replied. "Are you not going to ask about us." The teen questioned. "Not really, I think I will find out on my own just fine" he reassured. "But I do have one question for him" he said while looking at the servamp. "Kuro was it, right?". "Y-yes". " _Please don't kick me out, please let me stay, please let me marry your cousin. Ugh I can't deal with this stress._ " Sleeping ash thought. "Do you make each other happy?" Toru finally asked in all seriousness. "We do" Kuro said with confidence, "it has been a very long time since i have felt this happy with myself and with someone who accepts me for who I am" he said smiling while looking over to Mahiru.

"I am happy too" Mahiru said, "Kuro makes me feel more relaxed, I feel less pressured thanks to him and to put it simple I did things I could never imagine pulling off". The sloth pair smiled at each other holding hands. "That's all I need to know" the uncle said happy. "But I never expected that you would open the _closet_ from the _inside_ ". The man laughed again at his own joke. " _That was really lame_ " the duo thought.

* * *

After that eventful morning, the sloth pair decided to go on a date. At night of course. They did nothing really special, just walking around town. That was until they stumbled upon a festival. Sure they had fun, but unfortunately for our lazy servamp, they were spotted by someone. Someone who they had an "interesting" past with. Who? Why no other than the lying subclass of Melancholy; Sakuya Watanuki.

" _What is Mahiru doing here?_ " the teen questioned in his mind. " _No wait, this is the perfect chance to make my collection of Mahiru pictures bigger_ ". And so the green haired vampire stalked them. But it only lasted for like five minutes before he was noticed.

"Sakuya is that you?" the eve asked the subclass, who was trying to hide behind a candy stand. "Oh uhm, hey Mahiru" he answered shyly, "What are you doing here?" the eve continues to ask. "Well you know, I heard that there was a festival going on. So I thought 'why not check it out?' ". The liar quickly said. Sakuya doesn't like lying, but he definitely doesn't want his cru- 'friend' to find out about the fact that he was stalking him. "What were you guys doing?" "We're on a date" Kuro answered, resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

Sakuya's heart broke into pieces, "D-Date?". "Ah Tsubaki never told you?" The browned haired teen asked, "Kuro is my boyfriend". And those broken pieces of heart broke even further, as the green haired teen fell to the ground with his knees. " _How the frick did I lose to that lazy, good-for-nothing servamp. Doesn't matter I'll just steal Mahiru away from him. Mahiru belongs to me._ " The subclass thought while losing any little sanity he had left.

"But you can hang out with us if you want to?" the eve asked. "Mahiru" Sakuya said with tears in his eyes. "Well that is if you are okay with it Kuro" the eve continued. Mentally the servamp said no really hard, but he knew the liar was an important friend to Mahiru. So he sighed yes with a bored expression.

And so the trio continued their night through the festival. But the peace only lasted for like what? Three minutes. Because they went past a few candy stands and now both vampires were trying to feed the cute eve. "Hey Mahiru try this caramel apple" the green haired teen said, while holding the apple on the stick in front of his crush. "Ah don't mind if I do" the teen said, taking a bite out of the sweet.

"That's good" he smiled while eating. " _Ah god he so cute_ " Sakuya thought. "Mahiru" Sleeping Ash said from the other side of him. "Try some cotton candy" he told him, while he was stuffing his own face with the sweet. "Thank you Kur-" his eve tried to say but was silenced when the servamp kissed him. Placing the piece of candy from his mouth to his boyfriends. And that's pretty much how the night continued.

Whenever Sakuya tried to make a move, Kuro would make his better. Throwing rings, Kuro got the better prices. Goldfish scooping, Kuro used his cat instincts and go on. After a while the two vampires were sitting on a bench watching their beloved Mahiru helping some lost people.

"You win this round, I'll give you that" the liar admitted defeat. "But I am not going to give up" Sakuya threatened the Servamp of Sloth. "You can try but you will always fail" was his answer. "The stars are beautiful tonight" he continued, trying to lift the mood. "You know what else his beautiful?" the subclass of melancholy asked. "Mahiru" they both answered. "What?" the boy answered with a confused look.*

* * *

 **First of all, again I am sorry for uploading so late. But in all honesty I just didn't have time. I am also worried that I messed up the uncle's character. But let me know in your reviews what you guys thought about this bonus chapter.**

 ***Second I am so sorry, I saw that tumblr post and I couldn't resist.**

 **Now for the Big ANOUNCMENT: Seeing how popular this story is, I have decided to make a volume two of Family, can't deal. It will be like this one but different. This time around Kuro has to deal with two siblings, so maybe like Lily an Jeje when there at Misono. Or Hyde and Tsubaki fighting or even the Mother and Doubt Doubt at their apartment.**

 **But (there is always a but) I will only do it if at least 10-15 people say they want it in their review. So review this story and also tell me which combo you want to see.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please review**

 ***Edit* Try part 2 over here: s/12315706/1/Family-can-t-deal-2**


End file.
